Zeolites are widely used in the chemical industry, for example as heterogeneous catalysts for various chemical and petrochemical processes. Therefore, providing zeolitic materials with novel and advantageous characteristics plays a crucial role in the development of catalysts, catalyst components, and catalyst support materials.
WO 03/074422 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,401 B2 both describe a process for synthesizing a zeolite material having MWW structure. A tin-containing MWW is mentioned in the description, having a tin loading of about 4.7 weight-%. This tin-containing MWW is prepared from a B-MWW zeolite precursor which is deboronated by acid treatment before the Sn is introduced.
Furthermore, in Microporous and Mesoporous Materials 165 (2013), pages 210-218, the use of a tin-containing zeolitic material having an MWW framework structure in the BaeyerVilliger oxidation reaction of 2-adamantanone is described. According to this document, the zeolitic materials are obtained from a boron-containing precursor material which is not subjected to deboronation resulting in a material having a comparatively high boron content.